


Need/Want

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Drabble, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tortures Thor with blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need/Want

That heavy moan, sounding more like the cry of a mortally wounded animal than a man in pleasure, ripped straight from Thor’s very center, was exactly what Loki had been waiting for. Without further ado, Loki wrapped his grinning lips around the tip of Thor’s cock and began to suck lightly. Strong fingers flexed in his hair with an urgency that was completely ignored. Thor, crowned king of the golden city of Asgard after ~~Loki got bored and simply left~~ ‘Odin’s’ sudden disappearance, may have been worried about them being caught out in the open hallways, but Loki found the prospect exhilarating. After all, if the Æsir found out their precious king was keeping from them the fact that Loki was still alive and well, the upheaval would be legendary.

Loki let loose an over exaggerated moan as he slowly took more of Thor’s thick cock into his mouth. It turned into a laugh when Thor fell back against the wall for support, quickly falling apart as Loki probed all of his weaknesses. “Get on with it,” Thor growled, tugging on Loki’s hair again.

Loki pulled back, letting go of Thor’s cock with a loud pop that echoed down the corridor. “I am not one of your subjects you can simply order around,” he reminded Thor. “If you’d rather we stop…” Loki let the suggestion linger, already knowing what the answer would be.

Thor hesitated for a brief moment before he gently pressed his cock against Loki’s closed lips, both in an apology and a plea. And Loki, oh Loki, he could never deny such a request. He kissed the tip, tongue darting out to lick up drops of precome. His breath ghosted over the full length of Thor, causing his not-brother to swallow loudly. Loki opened his mouth, once more slowly returning to work.

He began to move slowly up and down, tongue tracing the thick veins along the underside of Thor’s cock. It was truly magnificent, both long and thick. Loki had lain with many partners, but never had one been able to fill him as well as Thor could. It was an addiction, a necessity, that kept him coming back to accost Thor in the middle of empty hallways until he got what he ~~needed~~ wanted.

While playing with Thor was an absolutely delight, there always came a point where Loki ~~needed~~ wanted to see him fall apart. He sucked harder, one hand coming up to twist around the base of Thor’s cock, while the other scarped sharp nails over the inside of Thor’s thigh before moving to play with his massive balls.

Thor did not last much longer. Loki knew exactly when he would come, and welcomed Thor’s hot seed into his mouth. But even with all of his experience, he was unable to swallow fast enough as Thor’s come simply kept coming, and was forced to pull back as the last of Thor’s orgasm landed across his face.

Loki looked up at Thor, grinning to see him completely undone. He touched a finger to his cheek, wiping away Thor’s come. He looked at it with mock curiosity before sticking his finger in his mouth and moaning delightedly, closing his eyes for a brief moment to give the vision he was presenting the full most effect. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes again, Thor was breathing heavily, his cock already twitching in interest once more.

Loki stood and dusted nonexistent dust from his leathers. “Well, I mustn’t keep you any longer. You do have a kingdom to run after all.”

“Loki,” Thor growled, reaching for his brother.

Loki dodged easily, laughing as he disappeared, leaving Thor to hurriedly pull up his pants before he inadvertently exposed himself to the company of Valkyrie rounding the corner.


End file.
